Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Laughball Interactive
Welcone to the Laughball Interactive E3 2016 presentation! We don't have too much in store, but we are confident in what we are showcasing today. We'll make this quick, so on with the show! ---- Day 2 Fantendo Smash Bros. Zenith Before we go into our biggest E3 announcements, I'd like to address something important; Fantendo Smash Bros. Zenith, the next chapter in the ongoing Fantendoverse story. At the time, we can't discuss this huge project too much; we'll have to wait until audiences get to experience the full story of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, from the very talented . The tragedies, the victories, and the culmination of past stories all play heavily into Zenith, so talking about it now can be diificult. Remain patient, though; Victory is a great story, and it deserves all the time needed to write it. When it wraps up, Zenith will be here shortly after. Story production is going smoothly and there will be a minimal gap between these two games. Hopefully you all enjoy these stories as much as I do, and have as much fun as fans as I do as a writer. And until next time, remember... n thing's ever really ver. Yggdrasil: Hunt and Harvest ---- A trailer starts up with a panoramic view. The base of gigantic tree, bound to a floating island, fills the screen. :Syzele (voiceover): Yggdrasil. The tree of life, that binds worlds. A snake-like creature with four wings, with thin limbs built into the bone structure, flies by the camera. The scene begins moving up Yggdrasil, a variety of bizarre creatures inhabiting it and the islands around it. :Syzele (voiceover): Everything runs like clockwork. People and beasts, coexisting. Thriving. A haven of life. The sky darkens as the camera approaches the top of Yggdrasil. :Syzele (voiceover): But now, those lives are at stake. A massive ape-like beast, seemingly made of shadow with rough 'edges', climbs into view. The scene switches to Syzele, standing patiently with a javelin held close to her. She looks at the beast and smiles. :Syzele (voiceover): Living here isn't always easy... She tosses the javelin at the beast's arm. It flinches, hanging onto the tree with one arm and looking at Syzele. Its blank eyes narrow and it growls. Syzele begins running along branches towards the creature, unsheathing a massive two-handed sword as she approaches it. :Syzele (voiceover): ...but it's made me into a damn good huntress. Syzele jumps onto the beast and drives her sword into its back. Its grip weakens and it falls off Yggdrasil, evaporating into mist as Syzele freefalls. She gives a quick whistle and the winged creature from earlier flies by, catching her by her wrists and gliding close to Yggdrasil. More shadowy creatures climb up and Syzele lands in front of them, ready to fight. ---- Around this time last year, I announced Yggdrasil, and now I'm happy to announce it'll be here very soon, with a fancy new subtitle and everything! Yggdrasil is a 2D platformer/beat em' up, but its design doesn't follow some conventions of those genres. Levels are huge, sprawling enviroments with dynamic terrain. Nothing is built with perfect square edges - it's a natural world with natural features. You have a number of tools you can upgrade to traverse the world and fight, and you can even look into the ecosystem of Yggdrasil as you explore. As the subtitle implies, players hunt and harvest, gathering food to keep her quest going and to present to the gods. You'll have access to a plethora of recipes, and your ingredients even appeal to different tastes. Want something spicy? Try hunting down a Kinetic Slime and combining it with Wingwyrm meat. Need something sweet to get yourself moving faster? Mana fruit is a versatile ingredient for that. Cooking is an important system in this game, and I hope it adds a unique twist to the expansive platforming. As for the story behind Yggdrasil: Hunt and Harvest? Syzele's hometown has been ruined by Voids, shadowy creatures with strange origins, and she's taking matters into her own hands to help the gods find out why Yggdrasil is being targeted. What kind of past does Syzele have? Who is the mysterious Woodsman, and what kind of role does he have in this conflict? I hope you take the time to look into this story and its mysteries this July. Heroman the Greatest And last but not least, Heroman the Greatest makes his greatest (and actually only) return yet! A ten-issue Fantendo - Drive series will be starting soon, and the incredibly talented will be helping as a writer. Heroman is a very different story from our usual work, about a simple guy becoming a real force for good when evil's on the rise. Hope you enjoy it when it starts up in the coming weeks! ---- And that's it! Really not a lot this time around. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoy these projects, along with what we're already working on, and what we've yet to announce. See you next showcase! Category:Presentations Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015